Kameo's love
by Naoblue1231
Summary: [Kameo: Elements of Power] This takes place after the game, what happens to Kalus when her sister wants her back? shoujoai, not technically incest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kameo Elements of Power, or any other games that are owned by the makers of this one (Konami?)

This will take two months after Kameo: Elements of Power. It will contain spoilers, and I personally hated the ending, because...well if you haven't beat the game, you'll get the idea very early in the story.

Note: I don't know much of the story outside of what happened in the game, so anything that seems out of place, well I'm sorry. (Also, I'm not sure how many wings Kameo have, but she has more than one set of two, so I'll estimate and say she has two sets or wings. If you have any information/proof, please say so) I realize that Kameo and Kalus are adoptive sisters (Kameo), but I will still refer to them as sisters. Not technically incest.

Now to the story.

After the final battle with Thorn, in which Kalus had sealed herself with Thorn and fell somewhere in the vast ocean, the Mystic had all but disappeared, leaving her punishment for manipulating the sisters to the hands of various search parties, who had been assigned to report immediately if any leads had been found.

In the library at the castle where Kameo now lived, books had been piled around a fairy, wearing a green robe, replacing her usual green sleeveless shirt, and slitted short skirt. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail down to her waist. Kameo was reading a thick book in a dialect not know to humans.

"Kameo? Where are you?" Queen Theena, Kameo's "mother", entered the castle library, looking for her daughter, though she knew were she'd find her.

"Kameo you need to take a break." Theena continued toward the stack of various spell books. Out from the middle of the pile, Kameo's voice sounded.

"There has to be something here, and I'm not stopping until I find a cure that will bring back Kalus, and leave Thorn to his fate." Theena navigated the maze of books and found Kameo in a chair, pouring over a book.

"I know you want to help your sister, I want to help her too, but driving yourself so hard like this will not help anyone." Kameo continued to read on, only nodding to acknowledge that she had heard the Queen. Theena sighed then turned to walk out. Before leaving she said to Kameo,

"IF you do find a cure, keep it to yourself. If the council does find Thorn, they will undoubtedly want to destroy him, rather than take the risk of him being revived again." Theena let that sink in before continuing "Come eat when you take a break."

Theena exited, leaving Kameo to her studies. The council was formed a few months after Thorn's army had been beaten, and while they didn't have a great authority, they could make decisions if the populace agreed with them.

Back with Kameo, a tear slid down her cheek. 'I will find a cure Kalus. I love you too much to let you live eternity with that rotten thing!'

Kameo had always loved Kalus, so much it had scared her. She never told anyone because she herself did not know how deep this love was, and was afraid that if people knew she loved her sister more than she should that they might think her weird or be afraid of her. Was it admiration? Or was it deeper than that? Questions such as these had troubled Kameo as a child. She was surprised when chosen for the Elemental Sprites, but took them anyway. She hadn't thought it would crush Kalus like it did. When Kalus had revived Thorn and taken the rest of her family hostage, it had greatly hurt Kameo, more than it should have.

Kameo had decided to hide her feelings and hunt down Kalus. That was fine, she still loved her sister, but knew she wouldn't have a choice but to stop her. When Lenya had told her of her origins, and how that she wasn't related to Kalus by blood, these feelings came back in force, and Kameo knew she'd have to confront these feelings.

So when Kalus had remembered that the Mystic had manipulated her, she took the chance to redeem herself and stopped Thorn on her own.

'I will find a cure,' Kameo vowed to herself, now freely crying, 'Even if to only tell her how much I love her.'

I was going to continue this, but I think I'll just leave it as a one-shot for now.


End file.
